The main objective of this project is to develop a miniature atmospheric cold plasma brush (m- ACPB) for dental clinical applications. The innovation of this project is the utilization of the recently developed novel non-thermal atmospheric plasma technology for dental treatment to prevent tooth decay and improve the durability and longevity of dental composite restoration. Non-thermal atmospheric plasma is a gaseous medium that is chemically reactive and has the capability to penetrate irregular cavities and fissures and kill bacteria. Furthermore, plasma species can spread up to a few millimeters into a fluid. This feature make non-thermal plasmas extremely suitable to treat, clean, disinfect tooth decay, and fluorinate enamel in a wet oral environment. Plasma treatment of tooth decays or dental surfaces allows us to avoid contamination, actively fight bacterial infections, effectively fluorinate the tooth surfaces, offer additional cleaning to the decayed matters, and prepare/engineer the dental surface for strong and durable bonding to adhesive and sealant materials with a simple plasma treatment process. Such dental clinical applications will be achieved through the development of an m-ACPB that is suitable for dental clinical use. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Nanova, Inc. is developing a miniature atmospheric cold plasma brush (m-ACPB) for dental clinical applications. The innovation of this project is the utilization of the recently developed novel non-thermal atmospheric plasma technology for dental treatment to prevent tooth decay and improve the durability and longevity of dental composite restoration, and could become a high-impact innovation in dentistry.